


In A Beautifully Disastrous World

by rachellovesyou13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellovesyou13/pseuds/rachellovesyou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Season 5 and the rest of the series should've played out. I guess you could call it an Alternate Universe. Anyways this is the world in which my other stories and one-shots take place. Shameless Bethyl. Let me know what you guys think and as always thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Beautifully Disastrous World

Beth never gets kidnapped at the end of Alone. She stays with Daryl, they meet up with The Claimers, more extremely protective Daryl moments ensue, and then they meet up with Rick & Co. The Claimer's fight ensues with the same outcome and the morning-after talk with Rick consists of Daryl telling Rick he'll do anything to keep Beth safe while she listens in the car. 

Terminus happens, Beth escapes the train car and is the one to save them. Carol killed herself in The Grove so Beth meets up with Tyreese and Judith while forming her rescue plan. After escaping Terminus, Daryl thinks Beth is dead and is in a frenzy wanting to go back to find her when Beth appears out of the woods. The reunion hug goes to Beth and Daryl. The Hunter's arc stretches out into the next few episodes. After The Hunters are dealt with, Bob still dies, Glenn, Maggie & Co. leave for D.C. with Beth choosing to stay with Daryl. Beth and Daryl travel into Atlanta for supplies before planning to leave for D.C. with Rick and the others later. Daryl and Beth meet up with Noah who just escaped from Grady and Beth convinces Daryl to help him. However Beth is hit by the cross car which gives her the scars. Daryl goes into a panic. Daryl leaves with Noah to get the rest of the group to rescue Beth. The storyline progresses in much the same way except Beth is in a coma. When the group gets to Grady, they follow Rick's plan and overtake the hospital. Daryl discovers Beth in a coma and sits by her bedside begging her to wake up. The midseason finale ends with Beth awakening from her coma and Daryl carrying her out to Maggie. 

The rest of the season pretty much stays the same with the exception of Maggie and Daryl's grief. Tyreese still dies at Shirewilt. The group still goes through the dire times of no shelter and no food. Beth is still weak from her coma and she consoles Daryl when he breaks down about not being able to take care of her or the group. They still meet up with Aaron. Beth helps Daryl deal with being in Alexandria as they continue growing closer and begin sharing a room. Daryl still forms his bond with Aaron while Beth gets a job with the kids but she still trains with Daryl. Noah still dies during Glenn's run. Daryl reveals his scars to Beth after she's self-conscious about hers. Beth kisses his scars and he kisses hers telling her she's the most beautiful thing in his world. The Season Finale sees Beth run to Daryl and hug him when he returns with Aaron and Morgan mirroring Daryl running to her in the Season Premiere. Deanna makes Rick the leader of Alexandria. 

As for future seasons, a first kiss between Beth and Daryl happens, they admit they love each other, Daryl confesses to Rick that Beth is his light, and eventually Beth and Daryl are intimate with each other. The relationship progresses and Beth gets pregnant. Daryl is happy but also scared that he'll be like his Father and that Beth would die giving birth like Lori. Beth, Rick, and Michonne help him through that. When Beth is 9 months pregnant, she goes to Rick asking him to take care of Daryl if she should die in childbirth. Rick agrees and tells Beth that she's the best thing that ever happened to Daryl. After a traumatic birth where Beth does almost die due to hemorrhaging, she gives birth to their Daughter, Hope Dixon. Fluffy Daryl moments ensue with his girls. Eventually towards the end of the series (final season), Daryl dies protecting Beth and Hope. Beth is broken and she soon dies protecting Hope. Hope continues on with Carl and Judith after Rick and Michonne die in the series finale. Carl becomes the new leader.


End file.
